


When fantasies become real

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014





	When fantasies become real

##  When fantasies become reality

 

 

Hannibal was sitting behind his large desk, soft piano music making notes in a patient's chart. On a smaller piece of paper he was planning a menu for when he finally snapped and killed Franklyn. Pushed to the side was a larger, tissue thin paper, a drawing of a body on it. For the 5th time in five minutes, the pair of eyes on the drawing lured him and he picked it up to pull closer.

 

It was a work in progress, the generic lines of the body unfinished as he could not decide how he wanted it to look. The subject was tricky and even though he had done sketches in the past few years they were all very accurate but also very wrong. He could grasp the outer look but it was what was behind the surface that he couldn't do justice to.

 

In this drawing he had started with the face, the clear blue orbs that seemed to change with each feeling and yet intuitive and able to look past the lies and the person suits. The full lips that said a lot but meant so much more when they were silent or pursed together. The long hair that reflected the mood according to how tightly coiffed it was. Once, it used to be straight and simple as she was taking the world in with a strength and a snark he had only seen in himself. Slowly she began to transform and the mouth learned to keep certain opinions back and the hair began tightening and curling.

 

Without thinking Hannibal took one sharp pencil and touched the almost straight hair of the drawing, smoothing it out and filling more strands. When the tip of the pencil reached the long swan like neck a memory was born.

 

~*~

 

She was sitting on the front row of his classroom. A girl, no better than the others, dressed disgustingly simply but the tip of her pencil made notes faster than he could speak. Next to her sat a young man trying to flirt during his class but she ignored him as if he wasn't there, until the class ended and she left with him.

 

~*~

 

Hannibal then drew the white shirt thinking of the day she came to his office after being absent for 3 whole days. He had been startled to realize he had missed her even though the only thing he knew about her was her scent.

 

~*~

 

He had just finished the lesson and looked up at the smell of wild flowers filled his nostrils. She was standing just inside the open door to his classroom

 

"What is it!?"

 

He had barked at her, frustrated at how elated he felt to be near her. She had been startled so badly that she dropped the golden brown file she had been holding. It opened and papers slid across the floor. From his seat on the desk he watched as she hurriedly bent down and started scooping them up. As she reached across the floor for one that had slid the farthest his eyes fell on the red and black skirt she wore had somehow hiked up tightly around her thighs, revealing a pair of milky white thigh.

 

Immediately every ounce of frustration was sent straight to his cock which swelled to full and throbbing erection in the space of half a second. She stood up, clutching the file tightly in her hands, her face flush with embarrassment, making her clear eyes shine in contrast. His dark eyes followed that flush down her long slender neck and down her creamy chest.

 

She hurried to his desk and held out the file. If she had noticed his hungry stare she didn't let on.

 

"My missed assignment"

 

She said timidly before turning to leave. Hannibal's eyes were now fastened to her ass which looked succulent in that innocent skirt. All he could think was that he didn't want her to leave. No, he wanted... _needed_ to keep looking at her, seeing her sexy little body. A sight he hadn't realized he had noticed and missed.

 

"Why did you miss your deadline?"

 

He called to her as she was halfway to the open door.

 

"Family reasons"

 

She didn't turn to look at him.

 

"What's your name?"

 

He asked then. His voice less like a bark, but still had a growl in it. This time she did turn around and she did see his eyes devouring her. Her lips curled in response.

 

"It's in the file you're holding... professor"

 

Without a backwards glance she pushed the door and disappeared from his sight, the clicking of her modest heels echoing.

 

~*~

 

Looking down on his drawing Hannibal moved to draw the skirt she had worn that day. The day his casual observation of his students turned into a small crush he refused to acknowledge until...

 

~*~

 

"Sleeping your way to an A, Lani?"

 

The young man that used to sit next to her and had now moved to sit behind her asked her minutes after the class ended. Hannibal's already stiff posture turned nimrod straight at the accusation. Glancing over his shoulder he saw her stare the guy down.

 

"Grow up Blake. We're through; get it through your thick head"

 

She responded tiredly. It was obviously something the twp had spoken about before apparently. Blake reached out to grab her hand.

 

"You’re mine"

 

Hannibal's blood froze but Alana's response was even icier, spoken low but dangerously.

 

"Touch me again Blake and I will rip your arm out and make you eat it!"

 

~*~

 

Hannibal smiled at the memory. Blake Sanders had disappeared after a night of partying that weekend. The next day Hannibal had thrown a faculty dinner and had asked his mentee to join him for the preparation and their first meal together.

 

~*~

 

"I thought being a mentee meant I'd get better education and maybe help you grade a few papers, not slicing and dicing zucchinis"

 

She had snarked lightly at him from the sous chef chopping board in his kitchen. Hannibal had smiled at her words, even if he didn't appreciate the tone, admiring how well she looked in his home even if she was dressed in a simple summer dress and heels, her hair wavy but pulled back in a ponytail to stay out of the food.

 

"You will feel terribly accomplished once you taste the finished product"

 

He had promised before taking a covered pan from the flames and motioned her to add the handful zucchinis in. Adding a bit of merlot he served the langue and invited her to sit next to him on the main board.

 

"Snack?"

 

He had asked with what he would later realize was a charming grin. She had taken the first bite as he held the fork for her and her eyes had fluttered closed as the rich taste attacked her buds.

 

"That is so good... what is it?"

"Veal"

 

He gave her his standard reply to human meat. He expected her to nod immediately but she frowned and licked her lips concentrating.

 

"Are you sure? I've had veal before and while similar it didn't taste like this"

 

She asked in a tone that proved her honesty. Hannibal's sudden alarm didn't reach his voice

 

"I am quite certain; maybe it is the recipe that gives it a different taste"

 

He responded taking a bite himself. Blake had proved to have a smart but very tasty mouth. She had shrugged a pale shoulder and nodded accepting his word. He was careful to mask his 'veal' as something more exotic around her afterwards.

 

~*~

 

Looking up from his drawing Hannibal's breath caught in his chest. She was standing in front of him, in the lily dress and the hair still up. She was smirking

 

"You really didn't think I believed you, Doctor, did you?"

 

Their eyes met though and he could tell she meant her words.

 

"I’ve never lied to you my dear"

 

Hannibal replied with a lie. She tsk'ed but came around his desk to boldly sit on his lap. Her fingers inched closer to his until their palms rested against each other and their fingers knotted together. Her head rested on his shoulder and she breathed deeply, his drawing long forgotten.

 

"I think we should stop thinking and start acting professor."

 

She whispered into his ear.

 

"Nice idea... hard to put into practice though."

 

He sighed, his eyes falling closed.

 

"Practice makes perfect."

 

She breathed in a small mewing noise.

 

"That it does."

 

He replied against her lips before kissing her softly.

 

Their kiss was slow and longing. The kind that made every inch of their bodies shiver from the sheer power of it and shot arrows of colored fire across the back of their eyelids. Hannibal turned and brought her body closer to his, his hand still encompassing hers as he deepened their kiss in a devastatingly torturous slow pace, his tongue making lazy sweeps of her mouth, though taking extra care when teasing her tongue and he lips.

 

"Hannibal."

 

She whispered pleadingly her body quaking against his.

 

"This is my work place miss Bloom"

 

He said teasingly in a low sexy tone.

 

"Hannibal..."

 

She sighed resting her forehead against his, her fingers flexing and gripping his long digits.

 

"I know, I know."

 

He said disentangling their hands and smoothing his up and down her thighs beneath her dress. They both sighed in relief, even though they were both still entirely clothed it felt wonderful to be pressed against each other so intimately. Their eyes met and flashed all the emotions they were afraid to voice.

 

I need you, I love you.

 

She smoothed her fingers gently over his cheek and he was delighted at the freedom to do it. They seemed almost afraid to move, afraid to lose the sight of what they both wished and hoped was true in each others eyes.

 

"Alana.. I..."

 

Hannibal stammered and then dropped his gaze. It was almost too strong, too powerful for him to comprehend let alone look at.

 

Her thumbs moved over his cheeks and she pressed her lips softly to his.

 

"I know."

 

She cooed with her lips still against his.

 

"And what happened to the no thinking?"

"I can't stop"

 

He admitted softly

 

"Try."

 

She gently issued and smiled almost conspiringly, as if they'd just shared a great secret before pressing his lips hungrily to hers. Alana responded instantly her lips moving fast and against his demanding all he had to give and all she knew he was capable of. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small body pressing her entirely to him.

 

Her hands roamed his chest and made light work of his vest, button down and tie; the clothes littering the floor. His flesh shivered at the coolness of the leather against his skin and at the heat of her simple touches down his arms and over his stomach as her hips rolled and shifted in time to the movements of his hands over her back. Hands that soon worked their way beneath her dress tossing it over her head and freeing her breasts to his hungry mouth.

 

She moaned and whimpered quietly as he showered her breasts with kisses and sucked and licked those sweet nipples to hard buds in his mouth, teasing her and readying her for him as her hips worked him to full hardness with ease, his hands hugging the pert globes of her ass pressing her harder and harder to him.

 

Alana fisted her hands in his short hair as her body trembled over him, her eyes were closed and her head tilted back in rapturous pleasure as he kissed up her throat.

 

"I think now would be the time for us to get rid of the rest of our clothes."

 

She suggested softly against his lips, as his hands smoothed around her hips to the apple green lace of her panties.

 

"You... you make me feel so..."

 

She breathed, her body arching to his touch.

 

"Tell me."

 

He whispered, his fingertips circling her throbbing nub. She whimpered and moaned softly.

 

"Tell me."

 

He begged teasing her entrance with unbelievable dexterity.

 

"Hot, breathless, s-sexy, so good. Euf-phoric. Special."

 

She whispered. He pulled his fingers back and lifted them to his lips sucking eagerly at her juices.

 

"Hmm. Special huh?"

 

he said with a smirk. She smiled bashfully and blushed as she took his hand in hers and brought his fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth curling her tongue around his digits and nibbling his skin gently.

 

"Yeah."

 

She mumbled her mouth still full of him. He grinned watching her suck his fingers, his length twitching at her.

 

"You?"

 

She asked standing and slipping her panties off as he freed his hardness from the confines of his pants his hands smoothing over his length to bring it to full hardness.

 

"Hey, hey that's mine."

 

Alana said incredulously watching him stroke his cock with a familiarity she envied as she straddled him carefully once more, his erection protruding between them.

 

"And here I thought it was mine what with it being attached to my body for the past years."

 

He said sarcastically and yet he removed his hands from his length and slid them around her waist instead.

 

"But it's mine. I made it."

 

She whispered, her hand wrapping around his throbbing girth, her thumb teasing the flushed sensitive head of his shaft.

 

Hannibal moaned softly and tipped his head back.

 

"You did. You did... it's yours, take it already."

 

He very nearly begged.

 

She lifted her body and thumbed him carefully as she guided him to her entrance and sank down on him slowly, taking his whole length gratefully into her wet warmth.

 

"I asked about you. Tell me."

 

She said kissing his throat gently, his head still tipped back allowing her access.

 

"What?"

 

he breathed, his bobbing apple scraping her cheek, the hair on his chest rubbing coarsely against her nipples with each one of his rapid breaths.

 

"Tell me how I make you feel."

 

She said squeezing around him and kissing his collar bone with soft fluttering touches.

 

"You... I... indescribable. Magnificent. I ...urgh!..."

 

he grunted as her body gripped him again.

 

"I feel like me. I feel more like... urgh! ...me than I have done in years. Alana!"

 

he moaned unable to help the sound, his fingers digging hard into her hips.

 

"Sh."

 

She cooed softly kissing up his neck to press her lips to his.

 

"It's just me and you."

 

He moved one of his hands up to her hair and held her against him as he kissed her deeply and hungrily, their hips gyrating and shifting as much as their tight holds on each other would allow.

 

They gasped as their lips parted, hot breaths mingling between them and spreading over their bodies, their hips rocking gently with his arm tight around her waist and her hands gripping tightly around his neck and shoulders.

 

"Can you do... a countdown?"

 

She nodded.

 

"10?"

 

He suggested wanting to push her, wanting this to be over quickly and yet last as long as possible.

 

She nodded again, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

 

"I'm yours"

 

She whispered in his ear. He kissed her softly, sucking that full ruby red rose petal of a bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling carefully.

 

"I'll take care of you."

 

he whispered moving his hands down to her hips to help her. She nodded and tightened her hold on him and began.

 

10.

 

Already they could feel the tension building to almost disorderly levels as the slow thrusts seemed to take forever before the reaching the relieving and yet torturous fast paced bounce that lasted 10 seconds.

 

9.

 

Sweat began to pour from them making their hands slide over their bodies causing their grip to tighten in order to merely hold on to each other.

 

8.

 

Alana whimpered loudly, her toned thighs already beginning to complain at this blatant over use for the pleasure coiling wildly in other parts of her body. Hannibal pressed his lips hungrily to hers sliding an arm under her ass to better aid her thrusts.

 

7.

 

Hannibal could already feel her beginning to quiver around him, her body already so close.

 

6.

 

"Wait... wait... wait... just... hold... on."

 

Hannibal begged through clenched teeth in time to their slow teasing thrusts even though his head felt like it was about to explode from holding back his own.

 

5.

 

Alana grunted and dropped her head to his shoulder attempting to focus on him and the feeling in her abdomen in attempt to ignore the burning in her muscles.

 

4.

 

Oh dear god four! Even the slow thrusts were beginning to pick up the pace as they grew impatient. Hannibal's abdomen was quivering and his toes beginning to spasm.

 

3\. And another for good luck.

 

Alana was lost and could barely contain her awaiting climax let alone count, merely moving to the demands of his hands on her hips.

 

2.

 

Hannibal yelped loudly as Alana bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck!" He moaned before returning the favor, his teeth pressing into her skin.

 

1.

 

The last slow thrust seemed to be the slowest and most torturous of them all before a knock on his door brought him back to reality.

 

~*~

 

Hannibal's eyes, almost completely red in their passion, snapped open. There was no Alana, no naked seductress, only him fully clothed and incredibly warm, only his length throbbing in his right hand, his hips tensed in half buck ready to cum.

 

A third knock had him swearing under his breath in his native language knowing there was nothing he could do now. With a hiss and a jolt of pain he unclenched his hand and forced his member in his silk briefs and under his zip once again.

 

Trekking the twenty steps to his door he wondered if sudden orgasm denial could kill a man. It would be a shame if that was how the Chesapeak Ripper died. He took a deep breath and opened the door on the fourth knock. He was glad he was standing behind the door when the object of his fantasies grinned at him.

 

"Do you have an appointment?"

 

He tried to say in a casual tone adding a little condensation in for good measure. Her grin would put the Cheshire Cat in shame

 

"Do you have a beer?"

 

With a smile that was directed from his heart he motioned her in and hoped a big glass of wine would chase his erection away, otherwise he'd bring his fantasy to reality whether Alana was ready for him or not.

 

Sitting next to her was torture. Her scent enveloped him, making his fantasy Alana pale in comparison and the way her lips curled around the rim of her glass as she took a hearty sip of the beer he had brewed for her, but never told her, he got even harder.

 

He steered the conversation to Abigail hoping talking about the girl would lessen his thoughts of pushing Alana to her back and ravishing in his office but it was to no good. She got passionate about her patient and he spoke before he could censor his words.

 

"Passion is good. Gets blood pumping"

 

He almost sighed not missing the flush covering Alana's long neck and from his vantage point he saw it extending to the pale green lace of her bra under her shirt. Their eyes connected for a second and Hannibal knew that this eye lock would be his undoing that night in his bed.

 

Alone.

 

##  The End


End file.
